1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device, which can prevent deterioration of display quality due to static electricity.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal layer disposed between a thin film transistor substrate and a color filter substrate, and displays an image by controlling the light passing through the liquid crystal layer. The thin film transistor substrate includes thin film transistors and pixel electrodes connected to the thin film transistors. In the liquid crystal display device, the light passing through the liquid crystal layer may be controlled by controlling the arrangement of liquid crystal particles included in the liquid crystal layer, e.g., by controlling voltage applied to the pixel electrodes via the thin film transistors.
The liquid crystal display device may further include common electrodes. An electric field may be formed between the common electrode and the pixel electrode, so the arrangement of the liquid crystal particles may be controlled by the electric field. The common electrode may be disposed on the thin film transistor substrate or the color filter substrate depending on the type of the light crystal display devices. For example, if the liquid crystal display device is a horizontal electric field type liquid crystal display device, the common electrode may be disposed on the thin film transistor substrate. In another example, if the liquid crystal display device is a vertical electric field type liquid crystal display device, the common electrode may be disposed on the color filter substrate.